Ticklish Leafwoman
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Venus is feeling depressed, and Finn's not having it. He wants his little, green angel to be happy. Finn/OC oneshot. Contains tickling, and as much fluff as on Moonhaven's dandelions! R&R!


**(A/N: I wanted to post to prove that I'm not dead! And I've been meaning to post this fic for a while now. Also, I decided to abandon my plan in "no updates until I get more reviews" on my Epic fanfics. But I'm waiting until I finish them to update. Anyway, enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Ticklish Leafwoman**

* * *

Venus Woods laid face down on her bed, feeling blue. She was on her way to Leafman training with her twin sister, Mars, and big brother figure, Nod, when Tracy approached her without the two noticing. The blonde bully said something to Venus that emotionally injured her so harshly, that after she was left alone, the tiny girl walked back to her hut without Mars and Nod realizing that one of them was suddenly missing.

As she laid silently, Tracy's words echoed in her head: _"Nobody likes you, Venus. Ronin let you join the army because he feels sorry for you, not because you're a good warrior. Not to mention Finn, that handsome boy toy of yours; he actually thinks you're a hideous little mushroom, but won't say it out loud to spare your feelings. He prefers pretty girls like me. You're an ugly witch, who's going to die alone."_ Finn was everything to her; she would die for him. Did he really think the way Tracy said? She didn't make a sound as tears fell down her cheeks, dampening her pillow. Although, she did wonder if anyone knew she was gone… or cared.

At the training grounds, Mars and Nod arrived on their respective hummingbirds, and met up with Ronin and Finn. "Good morning, sir," Mars greeted the general.

"Morning, Ronin," Nod added more casually.

"Where's your sister, Mars?" Ronin asked the pale redhead after looking at either side of the two.

"Oh, she's right…" She was about to respond, only to see that her little twin sister was nowhere to be found. "What the…? That's weird; she was right behind us, wasn't she, Nod?"

"Yeah, I thought," The brunette boy looked around for the little green-eyed girl, "Maybe she's sick?"

Mars shook her head. "We would've known sooner."

Finn's worry for Venus grew. She was everything to him, and he didn't know what he'd do if she was in any kind of danger. She was his princess, his angel, his reason for living, the apple of his eye, you name it. He didn't know what he'd do without her in his life. "Sir?" He turned to Ronin. "If it's alright, I'd like to check on Venus. She might just be running late."

Ronin was hesitant to just let him leave in the middle of training, but he saw how genuinely concerned he was for the girl he adored more than anything. "You may go, Finn."

"Thank you, sir." Finn sprinted to his bird, and with a snap of the reins, he flew to his girlfriend's home. He hoped that she was okay; Venus never missed training, at all. She was occasionally late, although not on Nod's level, but she never ditched altogether. There had to be something wrong with her.

After landing his bird, Finn ran to the familiar hut that he visited a thousand times at least, and after he listened for any signs of his precious girlfriend, only to hear none, he gently knocked on the door. "Venus? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Go away," He heard her sweet little voice, and it sounded sad.

"Come on, Ven," He gently insisted, "I'm here for…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" She suddenly screamed, before a harsh thump on the door made him jump back. "Why would you want to be with an ugly mushroom like me, anyway?!"

"What?!" Now Finn was confused. He never thought she was ugly! He thought, no, knew that she was the most beautiful girl in all of Moonhaven. "When did I ever…?"

"Just leave me alone!" He heard her flop down on her bed.

Finn softly pushed the door open, surprised that it was unlocked, and as he walked in, he saw his petite girlfriend face-down on her bed, quiet as a firefly. Her long, two-colored hair was spread out on her back and leaf bed covers, so her face was completely hidden. Her Leafwoman armor was lazily laid on her sister's bed, as she was wearing her pajamas: green shorts and a black tank top. He took off his own helmet, revealing his long, orange hair, and set it with hers. "Venus?" The only response he got was her muffled, inaudible voice. "Come on, babe. I don't think you're ugly at all." When she was quiet, he sat on the bed by her left leg, and stroked her soft, silky hair. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Her reply sounded like "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are," He insisted, and she didn't say a word. "Whoever told you otherwise is wrong." Nothing; she didn't budge. "Venus, you know me. I would never say anything that awful about you. I love you so much." He ran his gentle hand along her back and shoulders over her thick tresses in a comforting manner, as he leaned down and kissed her head by her ear. She still didn't move a muscle.

When he soothingly scratched her neck, he was surprised at her squirming and muffled protests, and her shoulders suddenly hunching up to her cheeks for a moment. He smirked as an idea hatched in his brain; if this doesn't cheer her up, then nothing will. He lowered both hands to her head, brushed her hair back, then started tickling her neck with his fingertips. Her shoulders shot back up, as he smiled at hearing cute, albeit muffled giggles from his girlfriend. He heard and felt her legs kick, and her small hands trying to shove his away, but due to his training for the Leafmen, he was too strong for her. Her tiny fists pounded the bed when he moved his tickling fingers along her back, her giggles growing louder.

Finn had a feeling that Ronin wouldn't exactly approve of this silly, childish behavior, but he wasn't there with them, so what was the harm? Plus he wanted to see his lovely princess smile again, and snap her out of her depression. And this seemed to be doing the trick. Among her giggles, Venus struggled to roll over, so he saw her face. Her flushed cheeks seemed to have tearstains on them, and the pale skin around her squeezed shut eyes, including her green facial markings, looked red, as if she had been crying earlier. That broke his heart, and urged him to keep going. "Finn, stohohohop! Hehehehehe!" She tried to curl up for protection, but his hands were already on her flat stomach, tickling over the thin, black fabric of her shirt.

As he scribbled his fingers on and in between her slender ribs, Venus squirmed wildly on her bed, trying to protect herself. Finn's heart swelled at seeing his favorite girl smile, even if it was against her will, but this would make her grin on her own. "Eheheheheahahaha!" Her giggles sprouted into laughter. "Stohohohop ihehehet!" Her struggling made her shirt push up to show more of her stomach than usual, including her belly button. Upon noticing this, Finn dove one hand to her bare belly, as his other hand moved along her shoulders and collar bone, tickling her soft, pale skin. "Fihehehehehenn!" She laughed, her cheeks blushing deeper.

Deciding that she had enough, he drew his hands back as she panted, while still giggling and hugging herself. "Hehe, th-thanks," She stuttered, "I… I needed a good laugh."

"What were you so sad about?" He asked her in concern.

"Well… before I could head out, Tracy came up to me, and said that nobody likes me, and that I'm going to die alone." Her tiny bottom lip started trembling as she recalled the emotionally painful moment. "And Ronin only let me in the army out of sympathy for me, n-not confidence in my abilities. And…" A lump grew in her throat as she struggled to keep explaining. "A-and that you think I'm hideous," She finished with a heartbreaking sob in her hands.

"Oh, Venus," Finn pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair as she cried in his chest, "I absolutely _do not_ think that. Tracy was wrong about your sister's weight, and she's wrong about you overall." He kissed the side of her head. "Trust me, sweetheart; you're the most beautiful girl in all of Moonhaven. No one, especially not Tracy, compares to you." Despite his sweet words, she was still sobbing. It always took a while for Venus to recover from any case of depression, no matter how bad. He started lightly rubbing her sides with his fingers over her shirt, and smirked at her slim body twitching, and her shoulders shaking with already hysterical giggles. Without a word, he started tickling up and down her sides.

Her squeal was muffled, before she burst into a fit of laughter. "Gyaahahahahaha! Fihehehenn, nohohoho! Nohohohot myehehehehe sahahahahahaha!" She fell on her back again, trying to protect herself as he leaned over his struggling girlfriend, and continued her playful, harmless assault. Her sides are her worst tickle spots out of them all; even pokes drove her to hysteria. Her laughs were heard throughout the entire tree- maybe further.

As he wiggled his fingers over every inch of ticklish flesh that he could reach under her shirt, he carefully sat on her legs, so she couldn't kick. When he reached up to her smooth, bare armpits, carefully pushing her arms up, a fresh new set of tears fell down her red cheeks, only these were of laughter instead of somberness. "Fihehehehenn, pleheheahase stohohop!" She begged through screams of laughter. "Ihehehe-I'm gohohoing tohohohoho…!"

Finn quickly stopped, as she hugged herself again, panting and giggling as her skin tingled from the ticklish feelings lingering. "You okay, Ven?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "Um, thanks again."

"You're feeling better?" He wanted to make sure his angel was truly cured of her depression. "I don't have to tickle you again?"

"No!" She squeaked, tightening her grip on herself.

Finn chuckled as he picked her up, and set her in his lap in a comforting embrace. "Venus, if Tracy, or anyone tries to put you down, don't let them. You're stronger than them."

"O-okay," Her voice was a little low in volume once again, like normal, with her head on his shoulder. "I… I love you."

"I love you too," He kissed her forehead over her bangs, "Forever and always." Venus shifted herself, so she was face-to-face with Finn, and planted her little lips on his, her hands on his cheeks. He gladly reciprocated, with his hands on her shoulders over her soft hair.

They separated after a few seconds, and he rested his forehead on hers. "Don't ever change, Venus. Don't listen to anyone who pressures you to. You're perfect the way you are."

A shy smile grew on her face. "Don't you change either, Finn. You're perfect too." She pecked his lips.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, before Finn spoke up. "Um, I-I bet that Ronin's wondering where we are. We should…."

"Right!" Venus jumped down, and grabbed her armor to change in her dressing stall. Finn put his helmet back on his head as he waited patiently for her to finish. After a couple minutes, she came out in her armor that made her look tinier, with her hair in a low ponytail draping down her back, and her helmet on her head. "Okay, let's get to it!"

The couple rushed outside to where their birds were waiting, but Finn stopped Venus before she could reach hers. "I'll take you there. You need a little rest."

She blushed deeper. "Thanks." They hopped on the saddle, her sitting behind him with her slender arms around his waist, and they headed for the training area. Finn smiled when he felt Venus rest her head on his back as he flew his bird carefully. He loved his green-haired princess, and will for the rest of his life.

Soon, they arrived at the training area, where Ronin was waiting for them as Finn landed his bird. "Where have you been, Venus?" Ronin asked her, his tone strict but genuinely concerned.

"I… had a personal dilemma," She replied hesitantly, "But I'm better now, thanks to Finn." She glanced up at her boyfriend with a smile.

"Alright, as long as you're not in any danger. Just don't let it happen again. You may go to the archery targets."

"Yes sir," She nodded, and made a beeline for that area.

Finn smiled as he watched Venus run off. She was truly amazing.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this cute little oneshot! Finn, Ronin, Nod, and Epic belong to Blue Sky Studios, while Venus, Mars, and Tracy are mine.)**


End file.
